Misfits and Mishaps in a Mini-mart
by Sleepless Soul
Summary: h/d slash! Part 2 is up, Draco finds a way to *ahem* persuade Harry into giving him the job, in a sort of *ahem* diplomatically erotic way.. *lol*
1. 1

Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.K. Rowling while the plot belongs to me. This is rated PG-13 for some foul language besides the fact that slash should not be for children, which brings me to the point. This is a Harry/Draco fic, do not read if you're against the idea. I do not profit in the making of this story, everything is as fictional as the non-existent tree in my backyard, and if you plan on suing me all I can say is that I haven't got any money. Flame me if you want to, I'd like that thank you. Bless you for the thought too by the way!

[**Misfits & Mishaps in a Mini-mart**]

by: Sleepless Soul

"My car… My car… My car…" Draco had his face buried in his hands as he dragged his feet along the pavement, earning strange looks from some passersby. 

"My car!" The last statement was a tearless sob that choked terribly in his throat. Truth is he would **never** want to be seen like this, not with a sulky, desperate expression that was probably snugly fitting in his face right then. 

But the irony of his brand new car's recent accident sent reality dawning and biting at him. _It was new for Pete's sake! New cars don't just have accidents occurring early! New cars are supposed to be there for a long span of time, well, atleast until you get tired of bragging them to your friends, anyway!_

Blaise Zabini gritted his teeth in annoyance as the other boy continued his incoherent mumbling and exaggerated sobbing. 

Atlast when he could take no more of this 'My Car!' rubbish that a vein had actually threatened to pop then and there, he halted in his tracks and pulled for stop at the other boy's wrists, which made him shoot back a nasty look. 

"What?!" Draco asked annoyed, putting down his arms on his sides to glare at the other boy. 

"Can't you see I'm busy?!" 

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Busy attracting attention from other people and busy complaining out loud!? I can't see why such crap seems so important to you! You know if your fucking car is down there in the dump site, you shouldn't be acting so immaturely and feel bad right now, it's all your fault anyway, if you hadn't driven that car when you were dead drunk, you would be enjoying a luxurious drive around town! Bloody hell, you should already be finding ways to retrieve your damn car, if you want it that bad!" 

Draco raised his brow in a rather arrogant arch. He crossed his arms across his chest and glared at the man who stared at him as we walked by before fixing his bitter gaze at Blaise. 

"Don't you think I'm not aware of that?!" he spat. "Though it may seem a surprise to you, I have been finding ways! I am not stupid, Zabini, you think Draco Malfoy would waste his precious time in nothing?! I asked father if he would pay for the car's repair but he refused to just like my mother and grandfather did! Now tell me isn't that reason enough to sulk?" 

Blaise poked him in the chest, which only, much to his discomfort made the other boy step closer in a defiant way. "That's not the answer, Draco Malfoy." He retorted. 

They were used to addressing each other, whole names and all which may seem rather formal, but in truth they only did that when they fought and bickered which was almost every time. Blaise shook his head as he continued walking. 

Draco jogged after him in that summer afternoon. The temperature was warm and the sun had hit the pavement casting a play of shadows after the boys as they walked. Draco stared at his own shadow, his lips down in a pout, brows furrowed thoughtfully. He remained silent for a minute and then turned to the other slytherin. 

"What do you suggest I do then, _oh wise one_?" Blaise ignored the last comment as his lips curled into smile one that quickly changed into a grin. "Get a job." 

Draco rolled his eyes and laughed mostly to himself. "You're kidding right?" Blaise was staring at him strangely, that mischievous look still plastered on his face. Draco's laughs faltered, his heartedly look dissolving into seriousness that would've disturbed anyone that could see him now. 

"A job?!" Draco shrieked, pulling Blaise's arm. "I cannot get a job! You know how my delicate hands are not allowed to do such heavy labour, how my complexion cannot stand under heat for too long because of irritation! And now you want me to get a job!? You must be out of your mind!" 

Blaise shrugged casually, which made Draco's grip on him slide easily away. He licked his dry lips and felt himself getting hot all over which might've probably been caused by the fact that they were standing under the sun. Blaise pulled him under the shade of a restaurant. 

"Relax," he said, leaning against the hard brick wall and feeling the hot summer breeze tickle his face. "It was just a suggestion. And besides, if you don't want your car back that badly then forget it. Do your potions homework or something." 

Draco sighed and actually thought about the whole idea… It didn't sound so bad, unless the work he had to do required carrying heavy boxes or a construction site. Maybe an executive job would be fine. Besides, he needed to show off _something_ before school starts and that something must be a _car _, the presently most sought out item in a 16 year old's life. _Might as well give Blaise a heart attack now. _He thought to himself as he readied what he had to say. 

"Okay, I'll do it." Blaise's eyes bulged from their sockets. He rapidly blinked several times and raised his arms in front of him. 

"Whoah, whoah, wait…" He shut his eyes once more and opened them again, only to find Draco grinning from ear to ear. "Sorry, did I hear that correctly?" He tried dismissing the thought that his friend actually agreed to his suggestion, for as far as he knew, Draco Malfoy was never like that. He always did what he thought was right and didn't give a shit of what others had to say, didn't give half an ear to listen to them either. "You agreed to do it with me tonight?" Draco's eyes narrowed into slits as he slapped the mislead boy on the arm. "You had to be such a pervert, didn't you?" 

He sighed and shook his head in mock disbelief. "I meant that I, Draco Malfoy, would go and look for a part time job to pay for my broken car's expenses. And would never, in my dreams or in reality, agree to do it with you." 

Blaise rolled his eyes. "I was just kidding," he said. "You should probably be looking through the yellow pages right now. Something like: _Wanted a boy toy with an attitude that stinks_. Try starting there and calling up people, I'll help you if you want me to." Draco snorted softly. "Can you find something more subtle and classy?" He raked a hand through his soft blonde hair and pouted fetchingly. 

"You're only 16, Drac, you're not allowed to work in an office," The other slytherin reasoned desperately. "Unless you count being a janitor then maybe that can happen." Draco frowned as he dropped into an exasperated squatting position, his arms dangling from resting on his knees, back on the wall. 

"This is sick," he mumbled under his breath. "Me, trying to get a job! I hope no one overhears our conversation though. My life sucks, big time!" 

Blaise affectionately tucked a lock of gold behind the other slytherin's ear. "Tough luck, chum!" he laughed. Draco looked up with a look that could kill, raised his middle finger instead of throwing curses at the other boy and walked away, leaving a very disgruntled Blaise Zabini shouting behind him now fully understanding the phrase: _actions speak louder than words_. 

It was hot. So hot in fact that Draco was sweating when he sought shade under the roof of a mini-mart. 

Home was a long walk home and he wasn't even half-way there. He frowned, realizing how badly he needed his car. Transportation was scarce in his side of town and he didn't like the idea of sharing anything, publicly. You can say that he was pretty much a private person. 

He didn't take nor did he like the subway, taking the bus or a getting a cab—which was close to almost having his own car, except that there's this annoying man glancing behind you and sharing stories you didn't want to hear for the sake of being scarred forever. 

Draco fanned himself. It was getting hotter. He stared into the glass window of the mini-mart, hands cupping around his eyes to shield the light outside. 

The temperature seemed moderate enough and he couldn't help but see a sign inside the said: Help Wanted. Inquire Now. Maybe he could get the job, he thought nonchalantly, walking towards the doors, bracing himself before actually stepping inside the store. 

The store was cooler than outside and Draco felt relief washing over him like a thirst quencher, dripping out the heat and replacing it with calmness. 

He walked towards the counter, figuring he might look like a dope, standing there in the doorway, savouring the cool temperature as if it was the first time he did so. 

The clerk had his back on him—he was fixing candy boxes on a shelf—and Draco could not fight the urge to marvel over that fine ass that he had actually reached out to pinch it. 

When the owner turned around however, shock, dismay and regret saturated his usually, calm composure, soaking him with an inevitable wave of emotion. 

"Potter?"

"What the hell did you just do, Malfoy?"

Oh, boy…

TBC

****

Note: Hmm… Maybe I'm craving attention? I don't know. But as far as I can see I'm bored and one of my so-called friends was traumatized by the fact that my first fic was a non-slash, Hermione/Draco to top that. This may be the shortest first chapter I have ever written compared to the other fic but to be honest, I like this one much better. Well, I'm off, to _torture_ my dog, play my stupid, _cheap_ guitar and mostly do the things I do. If you want more to come, review then. That's all I ask, then if I'm pleased on how many reviews I'd get then… I'll see if continuing this would be worth it or not. Like other authors say: **Please Review**! I'd kiss you for the thought, be flattered enough! 


	2. 2

[**Misfits and Mishaps in a Mini-mart**] 

Part 2

"What the hell did you just do, Malfoy?"

Draco's mouth lay openly gaping, shock and regret threatening to break down in his face. He shut his mouth when he couldn't find the right words to say and eventually let the silence between Gryffindor and Slytherin reign for a minute or two.

"What the hell... What did you just do and why in the world are you here in my side of town?!"

Draco choked out a snort. He masked the sudden shock and shook his head in mock disgust before speaking up. "This is my side of town, my dear, Gryffindor. And you have no right to claim it as yours. I have walked these streets longer and had never seen the likes of you around which by far makes you a trespasser."

"The street's yours for all you want, free country last time I checked."

"Oh, so then that makes me entitled to my own opinion and thoughts... So it specifically means when someone wants to pinch someone, he'd be entitled to do so, is that what you're saying?"

Draco chuckled bitterly. He was loving this. Harry'd be so pissed off all because of one immature remark and it always triggered a fight to follow suit. The two boys had been accustomed to this sort of bickering, an exchange of heated words sometimes followed a brawl—it seemed the sole purpose of pissing each other off. Actually only the slytherin's purpose to the Gryffindor, to beat the other one and win, either in a battle of witty arguments or physical fight, which so far the slytherin had only succeeded in wit.

Harry took off his red-striped apron and tossed it on the seat behind him, he fixated his eyes on Draco, a defiant, angry look burning intensely in his emerald green eyes. It wasn't every day, your archenemy would pinch your ass, more or less drop by to anyway. It was so infuriating to the least. As if that person you had despised for the rest of your life, made you miserable and got you into trouble held the main controls of right and wrong... As if they have the power to hurt and to decide whether to get lost or not in the toughest of moments. Harry clenched his fists so tight his knuckles turned white, his gaze broke the slytherin down into tiny pieces, atleast he think it did. The thought though, proved wrong; Draco's lips twitched into an annoying smile as he let his pale, slender fingers rest on the sky-blue counter table that separated him from the Gryffindor. Silvery blonde strands of hair lingered in his eyes but he did not tuck it away, it actually added to the cool demeanor he wore then, a kind of grotesque superiority and sophistication that matched his sharp, gray eyes. Draco sure as hell didn't want to disperse the look. 

"So, the famous, muggle-loving Potter's working here, eh?" Draco scrutinized, eyeing him in disgust or interest, maybe both for one can never be so sure. "Tacky and..." He sneered and raised a brow, taking into loathing the mustered surroundings before finally resting his eyes on Harry whose eyes never lost their scorching intensity. "...Cheap. But this will have to do me for now. I'm afraid, I have no choice." 

"No choice?!" Green eyes narrowed in slight confusion but he kept to hide it. Harry walked to where Draco was standing. "Well, since it's a free country and you followed my lead that everyone's entitled to their own thoughts, opinions and actions, then maybe you'd find choices of your fancy in a different place... So go find your way democratically now... shoo, leave me for death and peace. Got better things to do than to sit and chatter with you, like I dunno read the Laws of Britain. " 

"First of all," Draco closed the space between them two, crossing his arms. "I am not a dog that you can just shoo away when unwanted. Second of all, I didn't stop by for a chat, you know how much I'd want to rip your head off, and thus scheming the mentioned, have no more time for idle chat before I conclude your demise..." "Aren't you exaggerating a bit?" Harry rolled his eyes and Draco ignored him and continued anyway. "--Third, I came here to apply for that job, though the sign should elaborate a little more because it does not have a description or anything of that kind at all. I'm pretty much sure you made it...Fourth, you've got it all wrong Potter, it's the Constitution of Britain, and not the laws that abide it, alright?"

Harry glared at him again but then his eyes drifted off behind the pale boy. "Oh shit, it's Kimberley!" 

Draco followed his gaze, rather pissed off he got ignored, not that he sought attention from Harry anyway. No one DARED try to ignore Draco Malfoy, then again, that was Harry Potter, he reminded himself quickly. "Ooh, your hooker, Potter?" Draco wore an amused smile as he watched a brunette woman in skimpy black overalls and overly done make-up cross the street, seemingly headed towards the mini-mart. 

"Yeah.. I mean, no of course not. She's this pain in the ass that won't go away.. Funny, you two have a resemblance, mind if i hook you guys up? You make a great couple"

"Oh really? No thanks I'm saving myself for marriage till twenty-three. But now atleast I'd die happily knowing Harry Potter tried to get me together with his hooker! " Every syllable dripped with sarcasm and Harry frowned mentally. "Damn, I wish I could get rid of both of you.." He had thought aloud. Draco, upon hearing him, stared. "Really?" The expression was shock, slowly replaced by growing amusement and malice. "What if I get rid of her, forever? You'd give me the job—if highly acceptable in my standards-right? I can't really get rid of myself because that will be so idiotic, but maybe I can get rid of her. As long as you give me the job, of course." Harry nodded a bit distracted as Kimberley opened the door of he mini-mart, making a soft clicking noise with her high-heeled boots. "Swear upon Salazar Slytherin's ass--"  
"YES!" Harry said annoyed, before what Draco and that ass part had time to sink in as the doors opened to reveal the object (the other one) of his loathing.

"Hey—"

She barely finished her sentence when Draco leaned his back against the counter, cupped his hands against around Harry's face and gave him a long, hot kiss. He led Harry's unwilling arms to firmly wind around his waist, pushing him far down into the fiery pits of passion. Harry tried to twist free but Draco's nails dug deep into his skin, marring the sensitive, muscled flesh of the arm. He got to where he was getting at, much to his dismay. 

Harry's mind boggled. What the hell?!?! I am kissing, no.. wait...MALFOY _is_ KISSING me?!! ARGH!! HELL froze over!!!!!!!!

Draco had somehow managed to slide his tongue into his mouth, he realized as his rival stepped on his foot and in response, Harry let out a yelp which cost good timing for Draco's tongue to pry in.

__

It actually felt good. There was this annoying voice in the back of his head, which he tried to ignore. But at moment, he chose to ignore his sanity and went with the flow. 

He shut his eyes briefly, leaving reality disappearing into blank nothingness till all that was left was the wonderful experience. Draco's waist was rather slim, not that he was skinny or anything but his body-build was almost of a (sporty) girl, a few muscles etched in soft, pale skin that seemed to break at the slightest touch. Harry leaned down, absorbed in nothing more than illusions as he kissed Draco back with the same fervor and burning. The Slytherin let out a sudden moan and struggled to get free which much to Harry's dismay had allowed him to. _He hadn't meant for this, for Harry to kiss him back, no not at all. He was used to kissing without actually feeling but when he had kissed him back... it felt so painful and sincere... So strangely right... So..._

WHAT THE?!?! AM I NUTS?! THIS IS POTTER WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HERE! I CANNOT FEEL ANY EMOTION OTHER THAN HATE TOWARDS HIM!! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE THAT WAY AND NOT...

__

Not love...? 

He shook his head obviously.

Draco touched his lips and a wave of tossed emotions flickered before his cold, gray eyes. He was flushed, hair disheveled and untidy now; Harry merely stared at him blankly, his gaze albeit distant and far away. But it was enough to know that he was thinking of the very same thing he was. His arms were still around him in what was in Draco's part undeniably comfortable. It was like that for most of the time, till the ignored brunette spoke up.

"You two should get a room."

Draco snorted. "I'm not sleepy, maybe you should."

She ignored him and walked to a stall of chips, grabbing a couple of Doritos and placing them on the counter. "I'm Kimberley Fainne," she said dully, fishing money out of her pocket. "And you are...?"

"Draco Lucifer Malfoy. Po-Harry's uhm... boyf--... other half..." He looked pleased with himself. Harry's eyes went wide as bludgers. He released his arms from his waist and blinked several times to make sure it was all-real. That they had actually kissed and that Draco was saving his ass…_erm_… life… Kimberley Fainne's eyes glittered, amusingly. "You never told me you were gay, Harry," she cooed, twirling a lock of hair in her fingers. "If you had told me sooner, I wouldn't have bothered trying so hard to get you into my bed." Draco lifted an eyebrow and looked from Harry to Kimberley. The muggle-lover had that kind of effect on women? he thought amazed. Harry turned to Draco uneasily. "Uhm, well, uh… sorry… Kim, meet Malfoy. I mean… uhhh… Dr… Drak… Draco, yeah, Draco. We've uhh… been together for 6… months…" Kimberley smacked her bills onto the counter. "You sound as if you don't know his name and had just had him popping out of nowhere. Anyway, nice meeting you Draco. You two make a good pair," Her eyes wandered carelessly, shooting a jealous look unto the blonde boy. "Be sure you can keep him though. I'd be more careful and possessive if I were you, you know these are critical times.." She was stepping out then and when she slammed the glass doors, Draco turned to Harry. "Was she threatening me!?!" he scoffed. Harry rolled his eyes. "We're not together Malfoy, you don't have to feel threatened.." Harry slipped back into the counter to put on his apron. He kept his eyes down to the counter, staring at the black smudge there as though it were the most interesting thing in the world. "S, do I get the job?" Harry rolled his eyes but before he could even speak Draco cleared his throat. "Gratitude. Gratefulness. Two things." 

"Argh!" Harry brought is hands to his face. "Fine. Start tomorrow at 11:00 PM!" Draco chuckled sardonically and was about to leave the mini-mart when he turned around again. "Hey, Potter."

Harry looked up and raised a brow. "What?"

"You're the first guy I kissed who kissed me back."

Harry blushed, rolled his eyes. Draco left…

*******

Honestly, Draco didn't know what pushed him to say that. Harry was the first boy he kissed actually. He had kissed lots of girls before—on their cheek mind you but those didn't really came out as good as a snog from Harry. Draco blushed furiously. He was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling; dumbly listening to the answering machine as Blaise continuously yelled curses at him for not picking up the phone. The midsummer breeze tickled his sweated face and he ran a hand through his hair, thinking about all those times he had thought of being Harry's friend. When he was 11, he knew he wanted to be Harry's friend but because of that stupid Ron Weasley fellow, who kept interfering, he wasn't able to come at peace with him. And what was painful was, Harry rejected his offer of friendship. This triggered the conflict between them; Draco was so angry and hurt at the same time that he swore he'd make Harry's life miserable as hell and Harry in turn fought back at him for being so nasty. Draco sighed, absentmindedly feeling at his lips. He shut his eyes and remembered how Harry's lips had felt on his; warm, soft and inviting and—

"Uhh, Malfoy, this is...uhh… wait… hang on a second…." A slight pause. "Uhh, yeah… This is… Harry Potter. Well, I… I'd like to inform you that you left your license here and, well… pick it up here? I'm closing the store. Well, I… bye.."

Draco sat back into the pillows. _How the..?_ He ran back to the machine and played the message again…

Harry was sitting on the steps of Ratchet's, the Mini-mart he's working for. He glanced at his watch. It read 8:24. Malfoy still wasn't there. He had called earlier, a couple of hours ago to inform the latter he had left his license at the store but for now there wasn't any sign of him. He sat up, exasperated. It was just like that stupid Malfoy to be PUNCTUAL! To be honest, Harry wondered why he even bothered at all, all the Slytherin was able to do, was make him angry! And why was he so affected anyway? It's not like the guy's license that important.. He trudged back to the parking lot, cursing and swearing the stupid blonde boy who would eventually come 20 minutes later because he had no car to drive getting there…

TBC..

Note: Standard Disclaimers Applied. Thank you so much to those who reviewed! I think you know who you are! Please Review. Or else..!! *lol* 


End file.
